The School Year
Whateley Academy is fully accredited by the appropriate accrediting bodies. This means that graduating students will have no difficulty going on to University. Classes are held in three terms: Fall, Winter and Spring. Summer School has been mentioned, but details are lacking.Eating Dog Fall and Spring terms are 15 weeks each, including Combat Finals; Winter term is seven weeks''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim'Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 5. The long terms consist of a mix of standard academic classes that one would expect of a high end prep school, combined with classes that are designed to train adolescents in the use of their super powers. The short term consists of classes that you literally can't get anywhere else. There are a full range of accelerated, enhanced and college level courses for the exemplars and geniuses at the school, many of whom will go on to university. There is also a selection of distance learning classes from other institutions that are supervised by Whateley staff and faculty members. Gen 1 class schedule The school day begins at 8:30Another Day, We Were Going Where?'Jade 5 - Redefining Jade'Ayla and the New School'Jade 8 - Exams'' or 9:30, there are discrepancies that indicate both, and is divided into six periods of 50 minutes each with ten minutes between classes. (Maybe 55 / 5?). Lunch is an hour between the third and fourth period. There's a two hour break before dinner; for most students this is either work or detention time. There is also a nighttime class track for those students that can't be out in the sunlight, or have no need to sleep. Gen 2 class schedule *5:30 - 6:30 early morning PE *6:45 - 7:45 Breakfast *8:00 - 8:50 Period 1 *9:00 - 3:50 Periods 2 - 6 *11:00 - 12:50 - lunch (Class periods 4 and 5) *4:00 - 5:50 Optional class periods 7 and 8 *6:00 - 8:00 Dinner *8:00 - 10:00 - free time *10:-- Curfew''I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 1'' Notes Fall Term classes started 2006-09-11, frosh academic finals were occurring 2006-12-18, 14 weeks precisely; those are both Mondays, so 15 weeks including all of finals week. There's a two week break between Fall and Winter terms, and a week off between Winter and Spring terms. 15+2+7+1+15=40, leaving 12 weeks for the Summer; two 2 week breaks before and after would leave an 8 week Summer Session, that will need to be revisited when we hit our first Summer Term. *2006-09-11 Fall Term starts (Monday) *2006-12-18 Fall Term Academic Finals for froshmores (Monday) *2007-01-09 Winter Term classes start (Tuesday) *2007-02-22 Team Tactics final (Thursday) *2007-06-08 Last day of Spring Term classes (Friday)Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums, Questions and Answers: Background and Backstory Msg # 52528 *2007-06-11 First day of Spring Term finals (Monday) *2007-06-22 Last day of Spring Term finals (Friday) *2007-06-24 Graduation at 1:00 PM (Sunday)Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums, Questions and Answers: Background and Backstory Msg # 52498 References Category:Classes and the School Year Category:2005 bible